Make Me Melt
by SebastiansManifestation
Summary: Davekat blackrom smut based on an RP with Cthulatula on tumblr c: First chapter is the pesterlog leading to the good stuff. Karkat tops. Apologies for a bit of quadrant flipping! Reviews are inspiration!
1. I Hate You More

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS INVOLVED IN THIS FANFICTION. IT'S SIMPLY AN RP WITH MY FRIEND THAT I TURNED INTO A FIC. ALL CHARACTERS MENTIONED BELONG TO ANDREW HUSSIE OF MSPAINTADVENTURES  
**_

_**turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.**_  
_**carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.**_  
**CG: YOU DIDN'T USE THE CODEWORD YOU FILTHY SACK OF DISAPPOINTMENT**  
**TG: well hi to you too**  
**CG: I DIDN'T SAY HI**  
**TG: yeah that was the point**  
**TG: jesus there is just no such thing as humor on your planet is there**  
**CG: YES THERE IS**  
**CG: I'M FUCKING HILARIOUS FUCK YOU**  
**TG: woah dude i didnt know you felt that way about me**  
**TG: i mean hey im no homophobe but**  
**TG: im just not sure i reciprocate**  
**CG: OH MY GOD**  
**CG: WHAT IS WITH YOU STRIDERS**  
**TG: its a family thing**  
**CG: AND THINKING I WANT MY BONEBULDGE ANYWHERE NEAR YOURS**  
**CG: BECAUSE I DON'T**  
**TG: maybe for the fact that you make it painfully obvious?**  
**CG: OH MY FUCKING GOD I AM SO DUMB**  
**CG: DAVE STRIDER I DO NOT WANT TO HUMAN BANG YOU**  
**TG: do you want to not human bang me**  
**TG: cause id be down with some xeno if thats what it takes**  
**TG: im always open to new ideas**  
**CG: EXCUSE ME, I AM SMASHING MY SKULL INTO MY HUBTOP**

**TG: im sorry you must have smashed so hard it affected my internet**  
**TG: way to go thick skull**  
**TG: you officially broke everything**  
**CG: YOU'RE FUCKING WELCOME**  
**TG: hey you think we could possibly have a civil conversation for once vantas all this yellings getting really old**  
**CG: THIS IS VERY CIVIL**  
**TG: what kind of fucked up civilization do you come from**  
**CG: THE BEST ONE**  
**TG: tell me about it**  
**CG: FINE**  
**CG: TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT**  
**TG: fuck i dont know just something not angry**  
**TG: i am just so sick of all the angry everything**  
**CG: I'M NOT ALWAYS ANGRY**  
**CG: YOU JUST MAKE ME ANGRY**  
**CG: LIKE ALL THE TIME**  
**TG: why**  
**CG: I DON'T KNOW**  
**CG: THERE'S SOMETHING ABOUT EVERY BIT OF YOUR PUNY AND DISGUSTING EXISTENCE THAT PISSES ME OFF IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE**  
**CG: YOU DESERVE A FUCKING MEDAL**  
**TG: wow ok i guess theres that**  
**TG: i dont really know what to say**  
**CG: WOW**  
**CG: CAN WE TAKE A MOMENT TO APPRECIATE**  
**CG: THAT FOR ONCE IN HIS FUCKING LIFE**  
**CG: DAVE STRIDER IS SPEECHLESS**  
**CG: SHHH LISTEN. YOU CAN HEAR EVERYONE REJOICING AT THE LOVELY QUIET AND LACK OF OBNOXIOUSNESS**  
**TG: fuck you alright im not that awful**  
**TG: you just piss me off so much i cant help myself**  
**TG: youre like a hate magnet**  
**CG: OH MY GOG**  
**CG: STRIDER ARE YOU PROPOSING A MUTUAL HATE-RELATIONSHIP**  
**TG: i don't even know if that can even be a thing**  
**TG: can it**  
**CG: WHY CAN'T IT BE A THING?**  
**TG: i dunno being human and all its not like it comes naturally or anything**  
**TG: i dont think i could be in any sort of relationship without it turning love-y**  
**TG: but then again it is you**  
**TG: that would be a feat for anyone**  
**CG: HEY WOW FUCK YOU I AM A TOTAL ROMANTIC**  
**CG: JUST NOT FOR YOU**  
**TG: yeah uh huh sure**  
**CG: MY HATE FOR YOU REACHES THROUGH SO MANY FUCKING LEVELS YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW**  
**TG: good to know**  
**TG: myhate for you created those fucking levels and beat the boss in one fell swoop**  
**CG: IS THIS YOUR WEIRD WAY OF "FLIRTING" WITH ME?**  
**CG: BECAUSE YOU'RE KIND OF GARBAGE**  
**TG: shut up kitkat**  
**TG: like youre any better**  
**CG: I'M AMAZING AT FLIRTING**  
**TG: bull**  
**CG: I COULD SWEEP YOU OFF OF YOUR SCRAWNY FEET AND WHISK YOU AWAY SO FAST AND WELL THAT YOUR SHADES WOULD FLY OFF AND YOU WOULDN'T EVEN CARE BECAUSE I'M SO AWESOME**  
**TG: i dont know man thats some pretty high grade flirting to make me forget about my shades**  
**TG: i might need my shades simply to protect my eyes from the overwhelming awesome**  
**TG: it might be too much for me to handle**  
**TG: with great power comes great responsibility**  
**CG: THEN YOU WILL HAVE TO SUFFER**  
**CG: BUT HAVE NO FEAR**  
**CG: I WILL SHIELD YOU FROM THE HARSH RAYS WITH MY BODY**  
**CG: THAT CAME OUT WRONG**  
**TG: oh karkat~**  
**TG: my hero~**  
**CG: OKAY THE SQUIGGLES ARE BREAKING YOUR IRONY A BIT**  
**TG: what irony i see no irony around here**  
**CG: I HATE YOU OH MY GOG**  
**TG: yeah i think this is going to work out just fine**  
**TG: ahahahaha**  
**CG: WAIT**  
**CG: YOU LAUGH**  
**CG: ?**  
**TG: i laugh yes**  
**CG: SINCE WHEN**  
**TG: i dunno it just happened**  
**TG: its this weird like**  
**TG: phenomenon**  
**TG: or something**  
**TG: hold me karkat im scared**  
**CG: NO DON'T TOUCH ME**  
**TG: but i want to**  
**CG: OH MY GOG DO NOT FUCKING TOUCH ME YOU DEGRADING SHIT**  
**TG: too late here comes the tickle monster**  
**CG: I SWEAR TO EVERYTHING YOU HOLD DEAR IF YOU TOUCH ME I WILL DESTROY YOU**


	2. Kiss me!

**A/N: Yikes! I didn't expect this fic to get this much attention, sorry for taking so long! I promise to update with the final chapter this week, this is just some leading up to it. Sorry this one is so short, loves, I'm in school right now xD**

**Reminder that I take fic requests on my tumblr: gayorphansDOTtumblrDOTcom 3**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS INVOLVED IN THIS FANFICTION. IT'S SIMPLY AN RP WITH MY FRIEND THAT I TURNED INTO A FIC. ALL CHARACTERS MENTIONED BELONG TO ANDREW HUSSIE OF MSPAINTADVENTURES**_

Suddenly, Dave lunges at Karkat, wiggling his fingers to tickle him.

"Go ahead and try, Vinti." He cries as he laughs maniacally.

"DON'T YOU DA-" Karkat screams before falling to the ground, cackling as he tries to fight Dave off of him. This is of no use, for Dave, being the stubborn asshole he is, refuses to be shoved off. "I SWEAR TO SHIT STRIDER, IF YOU DON'T GET OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW I WILL HURT YOU." Karkat screeches, attempting to wiggle out of the human's fierce grip.

"Try it, puny alien" he says before licking Karkat's face in a rather teal-blooded manner.

"GRAAAAAAUGH- FUCK YOU" Karkat has had it. He yowls loudly before lurching forward to bite down on Dave's lower neck. His sharp teeth dig into the skin just enough to draw blood.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, OW" The blonde shrieks. Dave slams Karkat back onto the ground by the shoulders and inevitably Karkat's teeth rip from his shoulder, tearing the skin. Karkat pauses for a moment, the sight of Dave so offput, not to mention the blood creeping over his skin makes Karkat blush slightly. As Dave exhaled his yell into Karkat's face, a cool shot of blood zapped down to his groin unexpectedly. His mouth was hanging slightly open for the turn of events, but after a moment he thrust himself forward, shoving his lips into Dave's, making sure to scratch his sharp teeth on Dave's cheek first.

__Dave was completely stunned at this sudden movement. but somehow enjoyed the taste of his own blood on Karkat's lips,so he pressed into it for as long as was customary. Karkat took this moment of agreement to shove Dave, switching their positions. He pulled away from the kiss, attempting to eye Dave through his shades before growling and yanking off the fucking eye-shield. He hated them. They were John's mark. Dave was his. To prove this point further, he leaned in closer to Dave, looking him straight in the eyes without blinking and breathing over his lips. His clawed hands slid to Dave's chest, digging in lightly, then harder to leave long scratches on the pale skin.

****Dave rolled with the switch like the classy fucker he is, but was more than a little put off at having his shades ripped away like that. His candy red eyes stared back at Karkat's, wide and slightly glossed. The growing pains from the other boys nails on his chest made him involuntarily close them as he hissed quietly. He said nothing, though, afraid to ruin the moment.

__Karkat smirked and chuckled darkly at the obvious pain in Dave's face. "What's the matter, Strider? I thought you would be tougher than this." His voice was rough and husky from all of his yelling, and it was emphasized because of the whispering. He hissed and lowered his head to lick lightly at his scratches and bites. "I don't want my little baby getting hurt, do I?" He murmured into the white boy's skin before suddenly biting down again, farther up his neck. He nibbled and sucked so there would be a nice reddish-purple mark left. "Mine." He groaned as he continued to lick and kiss Dave's impossibly smooth skin.

__**_"I never said the pain wasn't welcome. its just been a while." He really did like it, the painful marks and then the gentleness of his tongue, and then the way he claimed him. It sent shivers down his spine and he wrapped his arms around the grey troll to pull him as close as he could, his nubby nails digging in slightly to Karkats back._**


	3. The Land of Blowjobs and Buttsex

**A/N: Well! Here's the final chapter! Blowjobs and buttsex ouo enjoy!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS INVOLVED IN THIS FANFICTION. IT'S SIMPLY AN RP WITH MY GIRLFRIEND THAT I TURNED INTO A FIC. ALL CHARACTERS MENTIONED BELONG TO ANDREW HUSSIE OF MSPAINTADVENTURES**_

The increase in pressure between the two caused Karkat to groan out right into Dave's ear. "I'm sure it has..." The digits digging into his now hypersensitive skin make the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Seeing the insufferable prick in such a defenseless position was putting a lot more heat into Karkat than he would have liked. To attempt at regaining his dominance, he reached his hand down, under, and up Dave's shirt, tracing and skating his fingers and claws over every inch of his skin.

"Take it off." He commanded softly into Dave.

"Yes sir." Dave obliged immediately, having to sit up so that Karkat was on his lap and going in for what was originally another kiss, but just nipped at Karkat's lower lip instead. Karkat hit Dave's nose with his own, glaring at him from slitted eyes. A slow smile slide into his mouth as he closed his eyes, making the most taunting moan he could muster.

"You tease." Dave growled and slid his hands up under Karkat's shirt and along his spine. Oh how he'd love to make him do that again. He pressed his bare, blood spotted chest right against Karkat and nipped at Karkat's jawline.

"Damn fucking right." Karkat hissed softly, snaking his hands around Dave to slide into his pants. Once inside, he squeezed the human's ass, leaning forward and biting at his ear. "Call me a tease, I haven't even begun." Was breathed from the trolls lips before he rocked his hips up and against Dave.

Dave let out a small grunt and grasped the trolls back before removing his shirt and throwing it across the room."Oh yeah?" was all he said before leaning in for a kiss whilst dragging his nubby little nails down Karkat's back. His back arched away from Dave, lifting Dave slightly as he got a better grip on his ass. "As you would say; hell fucking yes." With that he quickly moved his left hand across Dave's sides and into his jeans, lightly kneading into Dave's dick. At the same time, he leaned forward to bite and suck at Dave's now prominent nipples.

Dave grunted again, this one a little closer to a moan but not quite,he wouldn't give him that satisfaction just yet. His right hand found his way to Karkat's head and kneaded itself into the black hairs.

"Damn." Karkat groaned and pushed up against Dave's hand. "Moan for me. I want to hear you moan my name." Karkat grunted, sucking and licking all over Dave's chest. His hand continued to knead and pull at Dave's hardening cock. A minute later he lifted his mouth before trailing kisses down to Dave's jeans. He looked at the other boy to double check that this was okay as he began to slide down the zipper.

"Ugh. You're going to have to work a bit harder for that, Kitkat." He twitched against Karkat's hands and squirmed a bit at the growingly uncomfortable position they were in, but when he lifted his head all Dave did was nod curtly and lean back on his hand.

Karkat cursed a bit and a flash of annoyance raced across his eyes. With this new batch of furiousity, he yanked down Dave's pants and boxers, licking his lips as Dave's dick popped up immediately. "Mmm..." Karkat hummed as he ran a tongue slowly from the base of the shaft to the tip of the head, holding eye contact with the human the whole time.

Dave looked away and bit his cheek to hold back a moan. Damn him if he was going to give in that easy. After a second though, he looked back.

"Go ahead Vantas, show me these mad skills of yours. make me melt in your arms."

Karkat grinned. "Oh, I will." With that, he dipped his head and kissed the tip of Dave's dick, slowly taking the length into his mouth. He sucked a few times before running his tongue along and all around the Strider's cock. He bobbed his head slowly a few times, making sure his teeth grazed lightly over each bulging vein. Soon, he had reduced his bobbing to only the top half of Dave's penis, his hand working the bottom half at a steady pace with his long fingers. Every once and a while he would hum and move his tongue over the reasonably-sized member. His free hand squeezed and massaged Dave's balls, while his bright yellow eyes stayed on Dave's face.

Daves hand twisted in Karkat's hair to the rhythm as he gritted his teeth. His arm gave out behind him and he fell to the ground with a did his best not to thrust into Karkat's mouth, and instead raised himself on his elbow to watch.

Karkat couldn't help but chuckle as Dave lost his handling. The chuckle sent strong vibrations up Dave's dick, and the grey-skinned male made sure to suck hard on it afterwards. He increased his pace and pressure when suddenly, he let go. For a few seconds he didn't touch Dave, just stopped midstroke and watched to see what the boy would do.

"Aaaaaurgh!" Dave shouted in rage. "What the fuck?!" The blonde's hands flew to his hair, tugging at it in anger and whimpering softly.

Karkat snickered before leaning and breathing warm air onto Dave's cock.

"Say my name. Tell me what to do." He hissed, blowing over the sensitive and throbbing skin.

Dave growled until his breath caught, he gave in, murmuring softly, "Karkat," Dave moaned throatally, "please..."

Karkat smiled as he felt a shiver cascade down his spine and into his black pants.

"Please what?"

Dave coughed out a loud groan before yelling, "KARKAT VANTAS I BEG YOU TO SUCK ME OFF AND THEN FUCK MY ASS SENSELESS."

Karkat lurched forward with a wave of pleasure. Damn, being leader had its perks. "Your wish is my command..."

With that breathy statement, Karkat returned to Dave's dick. He sucked and hummed and ran his tongue all over the stiff cock. Dave was lost in a pleasured ecstasy, he panted and moaned and positively writhed under Karkat's lips. Curses and profanity fell from his slightly ajar mouth. The only understood phrase was, "Shit, troll, I'm-" and with that he came into Karkat's mouth. The humanoid swallowed with ease, grinning deviously.

"Wow fuck." Dave hissed, his eyes glossy as he ran a hand through his hair. He felt the post-orgasm feeling dust over and through his being until it dwindled out.

Karkat licked his lips, watching Dave so offput and tasting him on his own tongue made his dick continue to budge against his dark pants.

"Don't think I'm done with you, pretty boy." The troll said, reaching down and unzipping his pants, after shedding those and his boxers, he lifted his shirt over his head.

Dave's eyes lit up as Karkat shed his clothing, the scarlet irises glided over the troll's smooth grey skin. The cocky grin look on Karkat's face was driving the boy crazy.

"Don't call me pretty boy." Dave hissed out, not allowing his eyes to leave the trolls figure. Suddenly, he leapt forward into Karkat's torso. He landed on top of him where he moved his hips sharply, allowing his now-semi harden once again.

"Fuck!" Karkat called as he fell over, his eyes closed, then shot open at the sudden pressure on his groin. He mouth hung open as quiet slurs dripped out.

Dave nibbled and sucked at Karkat's sleek chest, leaving lovely marks over the coarse chest. It was too perfect. So Dave had to fix it.

"God damnit Strider. Stop fucking teasing." Karkat managed to gulp out.

"My pleasure." Dave muttered with his eyes closed, a soft grin playing on his lips.

Karkat closed his eyes, arching he back and reaching to touch his pulsing cock.

"No way, asshat." Dave spat, smacking away the mutant bloods hand. Slowly, he lower the hand to the ground, twining the fingers with his own. Dave breathed out before leaning down and giving Karkat's dick a long and languid lick around its whole. He raised his body, positioning hisself over Karkat's penis, the troll still keeping his eyes close.

With no warning, Karkat opened them and flipped the two, causing Dave to fall back hard on his back. The troll licked his lips and glared a Dave, furiousity flaming in his gaze.

"I said to stop. Fucking. Teasing."

Dave's eyes grew wide in a moment of fear, but then he regained himself and swallowed, keeping his eyes locked on Karkat's. He smirked.

Karkat hated that smug little smile. It pissed him off to no end. He was in charge here. Dave was just too much of a bastard to let him have this one moment of dominance. He would have to put him in his place.

The grey boy slammed his cock into Dave, no warning, no double checking. Dave howled in agony, tears forming in his shut eyes, leaking over his face. How dare Karkat treat him like this. He deserved so much better. Dave stares up at Karkat, a dark shadow over his cherry red irises. He could feel Karkat's pulse, ringing through him with pain in every pump. What he'd give to rip his heart out.

The cancer was seeing stars. Dave was so tight and warm around his cock, and the scream only made it better. That'll show him. Karkat began to pull out of Dave's ass, opening his eyes to look at the human, leaning his face in to kiss and lick the tears of his face.

"Aw, did that hurt?" He cooed, kissing down Dave's face before going up to nibble at his ear. His hand slid down to Dave's limping member, stroking and pumping it to bring it back attention, Dave flinched and tried to move his head away.

Once Dave was breathing a bit heavier, Karkat began sliding himself in again, slower this time. He matched his pumping with the thrust so both boys were panting and keening softly. Dave suddenly yelped out when Karkat grazed against his prostate, his heart skipping a beat in a very unhealthy manner. The troll perked up, readjusting himself so he could glide into the spot each time.

Dave groaned and panted and whimpered with Karkat as he started to feel the rush of pleasure increase with the sign of release.

"I'm gon-" Dave started to say, but was interrupted by another wave as Karkat sped up, getting close himself.

With a few more thrusts, Karkat came inside of Dave's ass, Dave following shortly. The boys separated, lying on their backs as they got their breath back. There were stars and fireworks shooting off through their bodies, and they waited for the high to cease.

After a minute, Karkat crawled over to Dave, holding his hand and whispering huskily into his ear,

"You got cum all over my stomach you piece of shit." He finished the sentence with a light smile that Dave returned sleepily. The blonde turned sideways and kissed his kismesis, allowing himself to be tender for the moment, before standing up and walking out with his clothes in his hand, sneaking away to get dressed and take a shower.

Karkat groaned as he watched Dave leave, his smile turning into a scowl.

"Figures," he whispered, "He can't even stay for a heartbeat."

A/N: Oh gosh that was fun to write! Sorry about the bit of quadrant flipping here and there, hate sex is hard to stay hateful the WHOLE time! I hope you enjoyed. Remember that I take requests! R&Rs make me want to write more!


End file.
